Ginny Weasley And The Sequel
by daysandyearswhatsthedifference
Summary: It's The sequel to Ginny Weasley and The Musical. With more characters singing and more craziness. Can't Harry and Ginny have just a normal relationship? As if!
1. Hermione's Obssesion and Drakey Wakey

**And we are back on another adventure with our musical Hogwarts friends! Disclaimer - I don't own the characters and setting just the plot and lyrics. **

_Hermione's Obssesion and Drakey Wakey_

Hermione Granger came onto the train with large bags under her eyes. She instinctively went into a compartment with Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" asked Ron.

"For Christmas I got the most glorious thing ever," said Hermione reaching into her trunk.

She brought out a PlayStation game called Final Fantasy. She hugged the game to her chest and signed.

"Fifty three hours straight playing this game," Hermione said in a voice similar to Luna Lovegood's.

Her friends looked at her very worried.

"Why'd you bring it Mione? You know we don't have electronics at Hogwarts," said Harry.

Hermione had a stupid grin on her face.

"Well you see buddy of mine,

I brought a PlayStation and a TV

So I can play this game just fine

I'll use magic you see

Satisfy my dependence

To Final Fantasy!" sang Hermione.

"But you know it's unhealthy

To be this obsessed

You're starting to scare me…." sang Ginny.

"Oh Ginny

You'll never understand

This role playing game

From eighty seven

It's Hermione heaven!" sang Hermione.

"Obsessed with a Muggle game

And an unrealistic one at that," pointed out Harry in song.

"None of you will understand me!

And the beauty that is…

FINAL FANTASY!" sang Hermione before dramatically leaving the compartment.

"Well, I'm glad she's happy," said Ron.

Meanwhile Draco was sitting alone in a compartment thinking. He had shooed away all his friends and frowned at his shoes.

"Depression hurts

Nothing can help

Except…" he sang.

He was interrupted by Pansy Parkinson walking in holding a poster. She unfolded to show a picture of Draco.

"Drakey Wakey

Looky wooky

I made a poster

For your fan club!" sang Pansy.

"No one said you can interrupt my song Parkinson! Now out!" bellowed Draco.

Once Pansy was gone Draco looked out the window at the country side passing by.

"Dear girl with red hair

Dear girl with brown eyes

I know you are somewhere

I will not rest until

Harry Potter dies!" sang Draco.

Somewhere secret (if I reveal the location I will be killed) Lord Voldemort felt Draco sing the last part.

"Hey! That's my thing!" he exclaimed causing weird looks from some Death Eaters.


	2. Cho Trouble and Dobby

**Well things will definatly get interesting... If I owned these characters could you imagine the things I could do?! But all I own is the plot and lyrics.**

_Cho Trouble and Dobby_

So the train arrived at Hogwarts and the students basically ran to the carriages. The two most followed couples in Hogwarts (Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione) shared a carriage with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. The group chatted about everything and everyone they could think of. Once they arrived at Hogwarts some Ravenclaws, led by Cho Chang, approached the six.

"Hey who's that girl?

With the boy of Cho's dreams," sang some of the Ravenclaws.

"I think I'm going to hurl

For its Ginny Weasley!" sang Cho.

Luna stepped forward and locked eyes with Cho.

"You're just jelly

Since you ain't as pretty

And you got a pot belly

The world ain't yours

So stop acting like you own it

Ginny outscores

You sorry excuse of a Ravenclaw

Every bit of you is a flaw!" rapped Luna.

"Loony Lovegood is so weird

She raps like a Muggle

And I hate how she volunteered," sang Cho.

Hermione started moving her thumbs around rapidly causing the some to come to a halt. Everyone stared at her and Harry tried to stop her.

"Not now Harry I'm about to defeat this…where am I?" she asked suddenly.

Ron and Ginny lead Hermione into the castle. Cho latched herself onto Harry causing him to fall.

"Ah! Help! Help!"

Professor McGonagall came over and removed Cho from Harry.

"Miss Chang! That is unacceptable behavior, five points from Ravenclaw," said McGonagall.

A large groan came over the Ravenclaw crowd. Harry ran away frightened of his ex-girlfriend. He reached the castle and Dobby the house elf appeared in front of him.

"Mister Harry Potter!

Dobby loves Mister Harry Potter!

All the house elves too!

You saved me from evil Malfoy

And I am forever grateful to you!

If Harry Potter ever needs a thing

Just whistle Dobby's tune

Because Dobby loves you!" sang Dobby.

Harry smiled at his house elf friend.

"Well, I'll just have to become Harry Potter," whispered a very blond boy who hid behind a suit of armor.


	3. Dumbledore's Plan and More Plans

**Another instalment! I don't own characters/setting. But I do have the rights to the plot and lyrics**

_Dumbledore's Plan and More Plans_

Dumbledore sat in his office, looking very pleased with himself. Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick and Severus Snape stood in front of the headmaster with their jaws on the floor.

"Sir, are you sure about this?" asked McGonagall.

"Oh Minerva, this is my best idea yet!"

"But sir, I'm not good at this sort of thing!" exclaimed Sprout.

"Live a little Sprout!"

"Will the students be up to it?" asked Flitwick.

"We are the rulers of this school; we can threaten them with house points,"

"You have made me do lots of crazy things Dumbledore, but this?! This is insane!" exclaimed Snape.

"Oh really?" Dumbledore asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You see my friends

What this school needs

Is more fun

That's what I believe

Get their minds out of the war

Make things better than it was before," sang Dumbledore.

Snape rolled his eyes and the other teachers gasped as Dumbledore got up onto his desk.

"Let's show the world what we're made of

Let's give the quite the thrill

What they'll feel

Is the Hogwarts chill

And all this can be done

Yes all this can be done

With a…

Movie!" Dumbledore finished his song and jumped onto Snape, meaning to jump into Snape's arms. The two men sprawled on the floor. The other teachers helped the two up.

Draco was deep in the dungeons looming over a large black cauldron, stirring its contents with a huge stick.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Draco's laugh echoed through the dungeons.

He hummed the tune to Dumbledore's recant performance and gazed lovingly into the cauldron. He smelled the aroma and grinned like the Cheshire cat. A girl with Chinese features and Ravenclaw robes came up from behind Draco.

"Boo!" she exclaimed.

Draco jumped around, his hair standing up. The girl laughed, much more malicious than his laughed.

"Chang! What the hell is you're problem? And better yet, what are you doing down here?" Draco gasped.

Cho circled Draco while twirling a strand of her dark hair.

"I heard an evil laugh, decided to challenge it," she said casually.

Draco glared at her as she glanced into the cauldron.

"Making Polyjuice potion I see," she said.

"That's none of your business Chang!" Draco was fuming.

"Well, lucky I found you here, this gives me an idea," she said walking away.

Draco growled then continued on his potion.

"Ooh this will be so great

So Ginny , save a date," sang Draco.

"Ooh this will be so fine

Soon Harry will be mine," sang Cho who was walking toward Ravenclaw tower.

"In just one month,"

"Just sixty days,"

"I'll be Harry stupid Potter!"

"I'll be Ginny ginger Weasley!"

The two stopped singing and started laughing like Disney Villains.


	4. Cuddly-Wuddly and Producers

**I think by now you know what I do and don't own. I have been busy lately but I have not forgotten about this musical! I am also running out of ideas... I need help.**

_Cuddly-Wuddly and Producers_

Harry and Ginny were being all cuddly-wuddly in the Gryffindor common room. As people passed they sighed, wishing to be as grand a couple as these two.

"My life would never ever be complete without you," sang Ginny.

"Without you I would cry

Until my face turned blue," sang Harry.

"I don't know how I lived 'till this point," they sang together.

"Without you my dear," sang Harry.

"Harry…." Sang Ginny.

The two linked arms and walked out into the all. Ron came down from his dorm wearing a collared shirt and loose tie, a swoon from some girls could be heard. Hermione came down from her dorm wearing a pretty top and curls, causing Ron to whistle.

"I now only got one eye for that girl," sang Ron.

"Dear what you mean to say is,

I now only have eyes for one girl," sang Hermione.

"You're not like any other," sang Ron.

"You're much more than a brother," sang Hermione.

"I can't think of a live without you," they sang together.

They went out of the common room and were greeted by Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"I love my friends like you," sang Harry.

"And we love you too!" sang the others.

They entered the great hall and all sat down at the Gyrffindor table. Dumbledore was rubbing his hands together and eyeing the students. They were going to love his little surprise.

Ron Weasley was stuffing his face as Dumbledore called for everyone's attention.

"Students! Welcome back and happy New Year!"

The hall erupted into cheers, but they all silenced when Snape gave them a look that said, 'shut your traps or else I'll shut them for you'.

"Now, I have a brilliant plan! Much better than all my other plans and so much better than Harry Potter's ideas," continued Dumbledore.

Harry looked at Ginny with shock and she just shrugged. Dumbledore rambled on about he was better than a great sum of people at Hogwarts, until Snape coughed.

"Oh are you alright Servy?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm fine Sir, (don't call me Servy), I believe everyone would like you to a point before you get anymore death glares," said Snape.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"Alright my little minions, here's the sitch, we are going to create a movie!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

Ron almost, _almost_, spat out all the food stuffed in his mouth. The Slytherin tables burst into an outrage, shoes were thrown and many purebloods looked downright confused.

"And our producers should be arriving so-"

The doors to the hall burst open and the Weasley twins stood there with turtlenecks, berets and troll faces. The whole hall fell silent to the return of Fred and George.

"Oi! We're here!" exclaimed Fred.

"To make the movie magic!" chimed in George.

Ron really spat his food out this time.


	5. The Story and A Short Chapter

**Here we go again. If I owned these characters I wouldn't be writing about them on fanfiction. Yeah I think I will update once a week, unless i'm feeling really...wordy.**

_The Story and A Short Chapter_

Four Weasley siblings, Harry and Hermione sat together in the Gryffindor Common Room. Candies were passed around and looks were shared.

"So, what is this movie about?" asked Harry.

"No idea, Dorito? They're a great muggle treat," replied Fred.

Harry greedily grabbed the bag of Doritos and blindly stuffed handfuls into his mouth.

"I still can't believe you're back," whispered Ron.

"Well you got to think of some idea, does Dumbledore know that you're undecided?" asked Ginny.

Hermione gasped and stood up.

"How about Final Fantasy!" she sang.

"Final who?" sang George.

"Fantasy what?" sang Fred.

"Final Fantasy!" sang Hermione.

"That's stupid," Lavender Brown had entered.

"How about a movie about me

Lavender Brownie

The best girl in the whole dame…" Lavender's singing got cut off by Hermione putting her hand over her mouth.

"Shut the crap brownie

We shall do Final Fantasy!

I will be a White Mage

You will be Astos…" sang Hermione.

"No!

How about a classic!

Not talking about the Jurassic

Something more like Peter Pan

And Ron can be the supporting man," sang Harry.

"Me!"

"Final Fantasy!"

"Peter Pan!"

"SHUT UP!" sang the twins.

"How about we compromise,

We'll do the best movie ever!

Even if it takes a million tries

And Hollywood

Even though it's a million miles away

We'll get there some day!" sang Ginny.

"We'll get there some day!" everyone repeated.

"Alright I better get my pen ready," sang George.

A feather pen flew over to him because, magic.

"We're making a movie…" they all sang.

More Gryffindors came in and joined in the song. After some quick writing on George's part the parchment, that Hermione conveniently had, rose into the air. As the parchment rose the Gryffindor's voices rose until…

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?!"

Everyone turned to the portrait hole where Dumbledore hand entered.

"Do you got the script boys?" asked Dumbledore.

The parchment whooshed to Dumbledore's open hand. Dumbledore soon then left and all the Gryffindors were grinning.

"Yeah-ah-ah-ah-a!" sang Hermione.

**P.S. This ALWAYS happens when I write something new.**


	6. The Movie and Sneakiness

**Here we go! I'm going to hit the climax probably in the next chapter, but I'm not making any promises! I do not own Harry Potter, and if I did, I wouldn't be making a fanfiction, if I owned it this insanity would be canon. And so without further adu...**

**_The Movie and Sneakiness_**

"Alright everyone gather round!" exclaimed Fred.

He and George sat in director's chairs above a crowd of Hogwarts students in the grand hall. The kids shuffled around and stood in front of the twins. All four heads of the houses stood to the side looking pissed.

"We have the cast already," said George.

"Aren't we supposed to try out?" asked some random Hufflepuff.

"Would take too long, better for us to be totally biased and pick prior," said Fred.

The few Slytherins that were there grumbled, knowing they would get crappy roles. Most everyone leered closer eager to hear the roles.

"Ginny will be the guardian of Earth, Mother Nature, one of the best roles that can be given to a girl," said George.

"Because we love our baby sister!" squealed Fred.

A few girls glared at Ginny and she glared at the twins, for putting her on the spot.

"Hermione will be the Queen of Mars, the second best role for a girl, so the rest of you are sunk," said George.

"Harry will be her brother who thinks Earth sucks,"

Ginny glanced at Harry to see his reaction, which was downright confused.

"Wait…wha…"

"Snape will be Ginny's butler," said Fred.

"WHAT?!" Snape looked like he was ready to tear the twins limbs off.

"Hey Snapey-poo, Dumbledore said we could boss everyone around, including the staff," said George as he gave Snape a look equal to the troll face.

"Seamus is some over eccentric scientist who wants to take over the world," said Fred.

"I can do that," said Seamus.

"Ronnie is a plumber with an amazing mustache and red clothing. Queen of Mars' love interest," said George wiggling his eyebrows.

"Luna is a wise sage like spirit who is immortal," said Fred winking at the blond girl.

"The rest of you are random Earthlings/Martians," said George.

The crowd groaned and Hermione raised her hand.

"Hermione, you don't have to raise your hand," said Fred.

"Uh, what is this movie about exactly?"

"Well dear brother it seems to me,

That we forgot to tell about our little movie," sang Fred.

"Well why leave them out of the loop any longer?

So we'll express it in this song…er," sang George.

"The brother of the Queen of Mars thinks Earth is completely useless,

Wants to go down there to prove his point,"

"Wise sage spirit tells Earth's Guardian that a crazy scientist wants to have her job

Earth's guardian gets angry and tries to destroy Seamus's character,"

"Harry's character comes to Earth and observes Mother Nature's attempts

Is fascinated, wants to help,"

"Queen of Mars comes to Earth to help, meets a plumber,

They fall in love,"

"Martians and Mother Earth defeat crazy scientist,

Mother Earth and Queen of Mars' Brother fall in love,"

"And the rest is history,"

Hermione's eye was twitching and Ginny was trying to wake a fainted Ron.

"That is stupid! There are so many plot holes! It's horrendous!" screamed Hermione.

"Not to mention your song didn't rhyme," said Ginny.

"Well this Musical has many plot holes and the reviews don't seem to mind," said Fred.

"What musical? What reviews?" asks the crowd.

"Oh nothing…" the Weasley twins wink at no one in particular.

In the far back writing everything down in a notepad stood Draco Malfoy with an evil glint in his eyes, but that was nothing compared to someone else who was watching. Cho Chang sat humming the Darth Vader march looking like she was going to rob an orphanage and kill an entire village. They both were taking note of everything that went on with Harry and Ginny. Cho liked her lips, she could already taste her sweat victory.


	7. OMG! and Polyjuice Fumbles

**So yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. I am blooming with other HP fanfics, but I must finish this one first, two fanfics at a time is my policy. Enought of my gibberjabber, on with the story!**

_**OMG! and Polyjuice Fumbles**_

A month had passed and the cast was getting ready to start another scene. Hermione groaned as she tugged at her spacesuit.

"I know for sure, this film is going to suck," she sang.

"At the box office, we won't earn a buck," sang Harry who was sitting on a Mars rock.

"Oh dear I think we're out of luck," sang Ron.

Ginny walked over to the others wearing a new Mother Nature dress, which she looked at with disgust.

"Oh what the f-" he began.

"OMG! What a sorry excuse for a movie," sang every girl but Ginny.

"OMG! Should we stay or should we flee?" sang the boys.

A few kids danced around in spacesuits looking like Martians. Fred and George came about while some music played. They ushered those who weren't in the scene away and began filming the scene on Mars.

"The Weasley twins, can we trust?" sang Seamus.

"Of course! If not, we must!" sang Ginny.

"In Hollywood we'll be less than dust!" sang Ron.

"Oh what a big bust!" exclaimed Dean.

"OMG! What a sorry excuse for a movie!" sang every girl who wasn't being filmed.

"OMG! Should we stay or should we flee?" sang the boys who weren't in the scene.

Those dressed like muggles started dancing in the same manner as the Martians from before. Ginny had to use the bathroom so she left the grand hall. Cho saw her chance and followed Ginny to the bathroom. She jumped the ginger girl and left her unconscious in a broom closet. Plucking some red hair she drank the polyjuice potion and became Ginny.

She returned to find that the scene was done and ran over towards Harry, who was dancing around happily until he found that he need to suddenly pee. He told his supposed girlfriend to wait and rushed towards the boy's bathroom. Draco Malfoy had the same ideas as Miss Chang and trapped the Potter boy. He soon returned to the Grand Hall as Harry Potter. As soon as he stepped foot in the room he was swept up into some dance he didn't know.

"OMG! What a sorry excuse for a movie!" sang the girls.

Draco/Harry made his way over to Cho/Ginny who had the same idea.

"OMG! Should we stay or should we flee?" sang the boys.

Draco/Harry and Cho/Ginny met and kissed, ending the song with oohs and ahhs and a glare from Ron.

Meanwhile both the real Harry and Ginny woke up to find themselves tied up in broom closets.

"What the bloody hell!" they screamed simultaneously.

Luna Lovegood looked off towards the shouts and turned to Neville.

"Did you hear something?"


	8. Fantasy Thieves and Freedom

**So here we go! I'm starting to wrap this up so two more chapters at the most. I do not own Harry Potter, sorry I'm not that genius.**

_**Fantasy Thieves and Freedom**_

Ron was just sitting in the Gryffindor common room completely exhausted from that day's movie shooting. Hermione promised that she would teach him how to play Final Fantasy, so she was up in her dorm getting it. As Ron was humming along a bloodcurdling scream came from the girl's dorms, Ron knew that scream well.

Hermione Granger came down looking murderous. Ron stood and walked towards his girlfriend slowly.

"What's wrong Mione?" he asked nervously.

"Someone stole Final Fantasy!" Hermione bellowed.

Ron gasped, how could someone do something so evil? Hermione felt a song coming on.

"I'm going to find them

I'm going to burn them," she sang.

"She's going to find them

I feel so sorry for them," sang Ron.

"Come on Ron boy!

We must the thieves

How dare they steal my toy?!

We must find the thieves

And chock them with their sleeves!"

"Where do you think they are?

Who do you think did it?

Did they get very far?!" sang Ron.

"They must be a girl of Gryffindor

Since they can only get through that door

Once I find them

They will be nevermore!" Hermione halve screamed half sang.

The two stomped off and out of the common room. Meanwhile in the room of requirements Draco/Harry and Cho/Ginny were playing Final Fantasy.

"Wow Gin, I can't believe you took this from Gra-Hermione," exclaimed Draco/Harry.

"I prefer the term 'borrowed'. Don't you Harry? I like to steal other girl's stuff," said Cho/Ginny bitterly.

Suddenly Draco/Harry felt something odd. He took out his compact mirror (because, vanity) and watched as his scar disappeared.

"Shiz," he murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing"

Cho/Ginny felt the same feeling Draco/Harry just had. She took out her own compact mirror (I don't want to explain this again) and saw her freckles were disappearing.

Meanwhile (need to think of another transition word) Hermione and Ron were passing outside where the room of requirements was. After passing three times the door appeared. Hermione almost broke open the door, just in time to see Harry turn into Draco and Ginny into Cho.

The following chain of events was very confusing.

"What?"

"MALFOY! CHANG!"

"Malfoy?!"

"Chang?!"

"Ew gross! I kissed you?"

"Bloody hell?!"

"You little thieves!"

"Is that Granger or a daemon taking over her body?"

"Oh that's the mudblood alright,"

"Where are the real Harry and Ginny?"

"Stuffed in a closet,"

"Wait you stuffed my precious Harry in a closet?! You buffoon!"

"How dare you! You stuffed my smexy Ginevra in a closet?! You wench!"

"They aren't yours you bloody idiots!"

"I will kill both of you slowly, then bring you back to life, then torture you until you die, and I'll make sure you go to Hell where you belong!"

Everyone looked at Hermione with a mix of shock and fear. Then Ron for once was the voice of reason.

"Kill them later Mione, we need to find Harry and Ginny first,"

The two ran off leaving Cho and Draco to glare at each other. After checking just about every closet they found both Harry and Ginny who hugged their friends out of gratitude. Hermione rolled her sleeves up and stormed off.

"Where are you going Hermione?" Harry yelled after her.

"To brutally murder Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy!" she shouted back.

Ginny and Harry shared a look of concern and Ron shook his head. Harry shrugged and kissed Ginny with a passion that made Ron sick.

"I'm out of here," he said leaving.

"Everyone has been strangely out of character lately," said Ginny.

"I know right, it's like we're in a fan fiction or something," said Harry.

Ginny laughed. "Oh don't be silly,"


	9. The Premiere and No More

**And bamb! summed up the ending into one chapter! We are finally done! I know the Hogwarts students are relieved. Nope, I do not own Harry Potter or his school and friends.**

**_The Premiere and No More_**

Sooner than later the month of May came and the movie has been completed. The cast has yet to see it and Dumbledore has invited everyone he knows to see the premiere. The Gryffindor lovers are in the common room getting ready for the big night.

Ginny placed a foot into the forth pair of fancy shoes she had.

"How about these?" she sang.

"Those? Please," sang Hermione.

Ginny made a growling sound and set all four pairs of shoes in between her and Hermione.

"I need to pick one pair!

I only have four,

I wish I had more," sang Ginny.

"I couldn't care less what shoes you pick," sang Harry.

"As long as you hurry up, quick!" sang Ron.

"Go with the black pumps!" sang Hermione.

"Those will give me rashes and bumps!" Ginny sang/yelled.

"You're beautiful, no matter what shoes you pick

Anymore shoe talk, and I'll be sick!" sang Harry.

"Come on come on!" Seamus motioned for the others to follow him out of the portrait hole.

"You're gonna miss the big song!"

Ginny slipped on the shoes Hermione suggested and the Gryffindors all filled out of the common room. Outside people were dancing up and down the halls, half of them tripping over their own feet.

"Here we go! To the premiere!" sang the students.

"The debut, the unveiling the presentation!" sang Snape.

"Whatever he said!" the others sang.

"Yes here we go! To show the nation!" sang Ron.

"To the pre-mie-re!" sang Neville.

The crowd flooded to the Grand Hall where a red carpet was laid out and Filch was taking peoples' tickets. The students grazed the red carpet in their lovely wear and entered the grand hall. The grand hall did not look like its usual self, but like an actual movie theater. Standing in front of the big screen stood Dumbledore looking very strange in a suit and bowtie. Everyone is seated and waiting patiently with their eyes on the man in front of them.

Suddenly the doors burst open and in waltz none other than Lord Voldermort. Everyone gasps and Harry stands, wand ready.

"Oh sit down Potter! I'm a guest!" said Voldermort as he took a seat next to Luna Lovegood, who didn't seem the slightest bit fazed.

"I told you I invited everyone I know," said Dumbledore.

He nodded his head to Fred and George as he walked off the stage. The room darkened and the movie begun.

After two hours of complete torture, everyone was in an uproar.

"What'd I tell ya? That movie was a huge flunk!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Why didn't it die when I sent the killing curse at it?!" exclaimed Voldermort.

"I liked it," whispered Luna.

"I swear Fred and George did some freaky editing, because I look nothing like that!" exclaimed Ron.

"You kind of looked like a red head Mario," said Collin Creevey.

"What?!"

"Nothing,"

Fred and George came out from behind the scream laughing. Fred held a VHS above his head.

"This is totally being sold to the muggles," said George.

"I agree, let them be tortured!" exclaimed Voldermort.

"Er no, some people actually like bad movies," said Fred.

"Yes, they hold parties where they watch some B rated movies," said George.

Voldermort rolled his eyes and went on to stage. He pushed up his sleeves to reveal a tattoo of a Ferby. The room gasped and everyone stared at it.

"What is that thing?!" exclaimed Ron in alarm.

Hermione whispered in his ear and he let out a low oh. Voldermort rolled his eyes again and scanned the crowd. His eyes perked up when he spotted a familiar blond.

"Draco! So glad you could make it! Still sobbing over that Weasel girl eh?" Voldermort let out a low chuckle. "Young love, anyway! I have a song, written for a certain scarhead,"

"I tried to kill you once

Twice

About six times

But you still live

I still commit crimes

No matter what our differences

We will always be together…" Voldermort started singing, his voice surprisingly beautiful.

"You and me

Enemies

One cannot live while the other survives

You and me

Enemies

Let's face it

Forever we will be

Enemies,"

Harry stood up and looked his rival in the red eyes.

"I have stopped you once

Twice

About six times

But you still try

I still find rhymes

No matter what our differences

We will always be together…" sang Harry.

"You and me

Enemies

One cannot live while the other survives

You and me

Enemies

Let's face it

Forever we will be

Enemies," the duo sang.

"I will try to break you," sang Voldermort.

"I will die to kill you," sang Harry.

"Even though you're the other shoe," sang Voldermort.

"I can't imagine life without you," sang Harry.

"You and me

Enemies

One cannot live while the other survives

You and me

Enemies

Let's face it

Forever we will be

Enemies," they finished the song in sync.

**The End**

Draco stumbled out of the grand hall and came face to face with a short cloaked figure.

"Please, let me have another chance!" he begged.

"Oh no you don't," Ginny came from the grand hall with a frown on her face.

"Babe…"

"Shut it Malfoy! Get over me already! Don't you see? You'll never ever win!" shouted Ginny. "Plus I'm tired of singing!"

"Don't worry, I would have said no to his pleas anyways," said the cloaked figure.

**The End (for real this time)**


End file.
